The White Envelope
by shadowhunterherondale
Summary: Karla is a young woman that at the age of 18 lost her brother and sister in law in a car accident since then she was left full custody of her nephew, David, who was just a newborn. Before that she had turned to God for guidance and received so many blessings, one of them being her dream to have a shelter after 4 years she meets a man in church that has gone through the same as her


**Chapter 1**

**Hey guys how are y'all? I hope that good. I wanted to thank y'all once again for all the support that y'all gave Learning to Love. It made me really happy. So I was thinking of what I was told by a prophet and I came up with this story. I really hope that y'all like it. I will now leave you guys to the chapter. Enjoy!**

I smiled as Jace helped me to get off the car. I was wearing a blue dress and I was seven months pregnant with twins.

David and Melanie got off and took off running inside my mother's house.

I looked at my mother's house and sighed. I had spent so many years here.

Sixteen to be exact.

"Everything okay?" Jace asked.

I looked at him and smiled. "Yes. Edward and Alice move a lot but everything is fine." I told him with a smile.

Jace smiled and ran his hands over my belly. "Just two more months." He said with a smile.

I nodded. "Can't wait to meet them." I told him.

Jace smiled and gave me a light kiss. "Me neither. I can't wait to hold them in my arms." I said.

Jace smiled. "And see them running all over the house." Jace said chuckling.

I laughed. "Yea that too." I told him.

Jace smiled and hugged me. "Can you believe how much God has blessed us?" He asked.

I smiled. "God is good and he likes it when we are obedient. When his children are obedient, he likes to bless them. Our marriage is a blessing." I told him.

Jace sighed. "A very big blessing. You have no idea how long I've waited for you." He said letting me go only keeping my hands in his.

I smiled. "You are a big blessing as well. You have no idea how grateful I am with God for giving me you. You see me for who I am and not by how I look. I knew that if I was patient and if I prayed and asked him for my husband; that he was going to give me the best." I told him.

Jace smiled and touched my cheek. "I love you." He said.

I smiled. "I love you." I told him.

"Hey! Are y'all gonna stay there the whole day?" Chris asked.

Jace and I chuckled.

"Yea. We're coming." I told him.

"Lets go." Jace said taking my hand I told his.

I nodded.

We started walking towards the front of the house where we were going to have our family reunion.

_**Two years earlier**_

I sighed as I finished straighten my hair. I sprayed some perfume on me, and then I grabbed my phone. I grabbed my bag and put my phone inside. I stopped at the mirror and checked if everything was where it was supposed to be. I turned around and got out of my room.

"David lets go or we're going to be late!" I said as I walked down the stairs.

"I'm right here." He said from the living room.

I sighed. I just hope he didn't get dirty. I went to the living room and found David playing on the floor with his toys. "Ready to go?" I asked.

He sighed. "Yes aunt Karla." He said getting up.

I smiled.

David reminded me so much of my brother. "Do we really have to go?" He asked.

I smiled. "You know that we do. I sing at the church and we can't miss." I told him.

He nodded. "Do I get to go to power kids?" He asked.

"Its Sunday so you know that you do." I told him.

David smiled. "Okay lets go." He said taking my hand in his.

We got out of the house and I locked the door. Then we went to get in the car.

I turned on the car and put it on reverse. I got out of the driveway and then I put it on drive.

We had enough time to get to the church and practice for a little bit.

I sighed.

These last four years have been hard for me. I had to raise David by myself.

Jasmine, his mother, and Tito, my brother; had passed away in a car accident when he was just a newborn. It had been weird though because they had already written their will and had left me full custody of David.

Jasmine's family tried to take David away from me as soon as they had passed away, but I didn't let them of course.

David was my whole life and I wanted him to grow up and be a man of good.

I wanted him to serve God just like I wanted God to give me a husband that served him. I had also made it clear to David that I wasn't his mother, but that I loved him as if he was my son.

"Are we almost there?" David asked.

"Yes." I told him.

It was a good thing that the church was very close to the house

David was three yeas old but very smart. He had started walking when he was just nine months. Since then he has been driving me crazy.

"Are you going to sing today?" David asked.

I smiled. "I sure hope so. I'm barely starting but I hope to continue to sing." I told him.

"I want to sing too." David said.

I smiled. "You will as you get older. You have been singing in power kids?" I asked.

"Yes! We've been dancing too!" David said sounding excited.

"That's good." I told him.

"Yea. There is a new girl there too." David said.

"Really? How old is she?" I asked.

"She's three. Her mom died when she was born." David said.

"Oh! That's so sad, but her mom is always with her. What about her dad?" I asked.

"He is going to church with her. He is really tall." David said.

I smiled. "That's good. At least she has her father with her." I told him.

"Yea. I want a dad too." He said.

I sighed. "For that I have to get married." I told him.

"Well hurry up." He said.

I laughed. If only it was easy to find a good husband that easy. I parked in front of the church. I turned off the car and grabbed my bag. I got off and closed my door. Then I opened the door for David.

David took off his seat belt and got off.

I closed the door and locked the car.

David took my hand in his and we walked together towards the church.

"Good morning sister Karla." Mrs. Smith said. She is in charge of power kids.

I smiled. "Good morning sister Natalie." I said.

"How are you this morning?" Sister Natalie said.

"We're good. How about you?" I asked.

"Blessed to be here. How are you David? Are you ready for power kids, today?" Sister Natalie asked.

David nodded. "Yes. Is Melanie going to be there?" David asked.

_Melanie? That must be the name of the girl he was talking about a while ago _I thought.

"Lets hope that she is. Are you going to practice, Karla?" Sister Natalie asked.

"Yes. That's where we were headed right now but in case that I don't sing today I think that I'm going to help in daycare." I said.

Sister Natalie nodded. "I think you should. We're going to need help in daycare today." Sister Natalie said.

I smiled and nodded. "Well let me go ask if they are going to need me or else I'll head to daycare." I said.

Sister Natalie smiled. "Okay. Have a nice day. I'll see you later in power kids David." Sister Natalie said.

David nodded and waved.

"You too." I said with a smile.

David and I walked inside the church. We kept walking until we made it to the room where we worshiped god, and where the stage was. "Albert!" David said letting go of my hand and took off running to where Albert was.

I smiled.

David always told me that he wished that Albert was his dad because he always thought of me as his mom, but I really didn't think that Albert was my husband.

Albert turned around when he heard his name and smiled when he saw David running towards him. He opened his arms for David and David ran into them.

I walked to where they where. "Hey Albert." I said.

"Hey Karla, who are you today?" Albert asked.

"Good how about you?" I asked

"Good." Albert said.

Listen I wanted to ask you if you were going to sing today?"

"Yes I was thinking of singing today. The pastor asked to sing some worship songs." Albert said.

"Good. Because I was thinking of helping in daycare today." I said.

"Oh! That's good. I think we're going to need help today." Albert said.

"Yea that's what sister Natalie said. Well I'll go leave David at power kids and then I'll head over there." I said.

"Okay. Nice seeing you again David." Albert said.

"You too Albert." David said before he gave Albert a hug.

Albert set David on his feet. "Well I guess I'll see you guys later. I have to go back and practice." Albert said.

We nodded.

I took david's hand in mine and we started walking to the daycare.

We still had like fifteen minutes before the service started.

It was a good thing that power kids and the daycare were in the same building as the huge room that was used for the services.

We made it to daycare and I opened the door.

Sister Claudia was already there with sister Heidi.

"Sister Karla. How good to see you!" Sister Claudia said with a smile. She was a prophet, and the pastor of the church.

"Sister Claudia, sister Heidi how good to see both of you." I said with a smile.

David let go of my hand and went to play with the toys.

"I thought that you were singing today." Heidi said.

I smiled. "No. Albert said that sister Claudia asked him to sing some worship songs for the service and I think its find because I wanted to help with daycare today." I said.

Heidi smiled. "Just when we needed help." She said with a smile.

I smiled.

"That is a gorgeous dress." Sister Claudia said.

I smiled. "Thank you." I said. Today I had decides to wear a one shoulder brown short dress with black ankle short boots.

It was a vintage tight one shoulder short brown cocktail evening dress with lace beadings.

"The color looks great on you and it makes your hair look great." Sister Claudia said.

I smiled. "Thank you." I said.

Sister Claudia smiled. "Well I should get going. The service should be starting soon." She said.

I nodded. "Sister Heidi I'll be right back. I'll just go drop off David at power kids." I said.

Sister Heidi smiled and nodded.

"Come on David." I said.

David stood up and I took his hand in mine.

We got out of daycare and turned left. Then we started walking straight.

"David be good. Okay?" I said.

David sighed. "I always am." He said.

"I know its just that I feel like I have to be telling you." I told him as we made it to the room where power kids classes were.

"Momma don't worry. I will behave." He said. David always called me Momma when we were around other people. He called me Momma at home too but I felt weird and happy at the same time.

"Okay. Go to your class." I said before I kissed his forehead.

David turned around and ran inside the room.

I smiled and turned around and bumped into someone. "I'm so sorry." I said hurrying to apologize.

In front of me there was a young man about twenty four or twenty six. He had dirty blonde hair and golden eyes. He was very tall, and kind of muscular. He was holding the hand of a little girl that looked about six.

She had light blonde hair that was in curls down her back. She had the same eye color as the man. She was wearing a white and pink dress.

She smiled at me.

"Its okay. It wasn't your fault." The man said.

I smiled. "Well I'm sorry again and if you excuse me I have to go back to the daycare. Enjoy the service." I said before hurrying back to the day care.

I didn't know why but he had something that made my heart skip a beat.

_Calm down. It was because tout bumped into him. Besides get that out of your head because you at in church _ I thought.

I sighed.

_Lord please forgive me._

**Okay guys that is it for this chapter. The story is barely starting so it May sound kind of boring to some but some but some things that I will be putting here are true and have happened in my life. Thank you for reading and thank you for reviewing. Take care. Until next time :)**


End file.
